Life In The Day Of A Warrior
by Shy Sun that Hides Ghost
Summary: Ever wondered what it would be like to walk in a Warrior's paws for a day? Read this story and find out! From the moment you're dreaming to the day you're dying... (I do not own Warriors, everything belongs to rightful owners!)


**_Life In The Day Of A Warrior_**

'Cum ere little mouse! I'm gonna get you for lunch!'

As I slowly stalked the small white mouse through the starry forest, I suddenly felt a sharp pain in my shoulder. 'That ain't right, I'm dreamin', there's no pain here…'

Then I suddenly remembered, it was only half a moon ago that the camp was destroyed (yet again!) but that wasn't why I was so upset, I had lost Ferncloud. I only had my two sons; Spiderleg and Birchfall.

"Wake up!"

'Ugh! Well, we'll meet again soon, fleabag.'

I opened my eyes to see… Tigerstar?! No, it was Bramblestar!

"What are you doing here?! Scaring the hell out of me! Besides, shouldn't you be enjoying the fresh den?"

"I couldn't, they still smell of dead warriors."

I knew I hit nerve when I said he looked like his father but that comeback just had to come back!

"What do you want?"

"I want you to go on a patrol with Greystripe and see if the other clans are managing fine."

"When will you but out of every one's business, Bramblestar? Can't you see that we're all doing great?"

I knew I'd struck another when he sighed, "Just do it, please."

"Fine."

As soon as I trotted out of the den I was greeted by my old apprentice, Squirrelflight, yay!

"Guess who gets to boss who now? Me!"

"You just love rubbing it in don't you?"

The ginger she cat stopped grinning and I saw the grief and pity return in those green eyes. _Pity, the one thing I wish nobody would take on me, because that's just how Ferncloud felt._

"Dustpelt, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. I just try and lighten things up for everyone because I love them, I treasure everyone like my father did. You're not the only one, we're all grieving."

"I know, I'm sorry I got you winded up… Now, are we going on this patrol or what?"

"That's more like it! Bring the old grumpy Dusty back!"

Greystripe padded over smiling as we were about to head out.

"Says the one who's the fattest!"

"Hey!"

"It's true, Greystripe, you are the clan's most biggest eater."

"Do not!"

* * *

After checking with everyone, we decided to go hunting, Squirrelflight caught two voles and a mouse. Greystripe caught a blackbird and a squirrel, while I caught three rabbits.

I saw Bramblestar make his way over to us with a concerned look on his face, now I know that look anywhere!

"Yes? We went for a little hunting…"

Squirrelflight stepped in front of us as if the new leader were going to rage at his deputy and eldest warriors.

"I can see that." He swung his head to look at the pile, it was full, so why what was messing with his fur?

"You two," he swung his head to look at me and Greystripe. "I'm worried about you, you were older than Firestar but you survived the attack…"

Is he? Talking about death or retiring? I could swear I heard Greystripe shudder at this.

"You still speak of death and war when it's in the past? How could you!" Squirrelflight started to bristle but the tabby ignored her.

"Maybe it's time for retirement?" That soft simple voice shocked us, the entire camp seemed to freeze at his words. "I'm not calling you weak, I'm just trying to save you from over stepping things."

Greystripe stepped forward and looked directly at Bramblestar, ignoring the other cats. "Do I look like I could use a rest?" The grey warrior hissed, Bramblestar was brave not to have flinched at that.

"No."

That one word left the camp hanging as Greystripe headed off into the medicine den with a squirrel in his jaws to check on Briarlight.

"Well?"

I looked back at the now deadly Bramblestar, man had he grown twice his size fast over Greystripe!

"Bramblestar, hear me out, I don't want to retire… Let me keep busy. I need something to distract me, or the memories will hurt too much."

The dark brown tabby tom nodded his head solemnly and calmed down. "Okay, if that is what you wish, then I'll accept that. But if you need anything, I'm right there for you all."

He padded away with a flick of his tail, Squirrelflight nodded her respect at me and silently followed him towards the leader's den.

* * *

The next day was quite painful, one minute we were marking the border next we were all screaming in pain and terror. The badgers were back!

Shadowclan said that they had been pestering them so much that hey, Bumblestripe just had to come up with helping the other cats out a bit.

I was trying to lead them up and out of the valley but the mountain was too steep for me and the badgers knew their way around better than I did!

When we got back to Thunderclan camp, Bramblestar rushed into the medicine cat den and walked straight over to me, yep, he was exactly like Firestar.

"Dustpelt, why? You've already lost too much! Come back!"

The young leader's voice drifted through my head like a lost kit wailing for its mother.

"Is this… Is this what's it like to- to die?"

"I don't know, but I'll find out when it's my turn." Jayfeather came over to prepare me for Starclan.

"And that's for a very long time, right? I still need you…" Briarlight wailed from the other side of the den.

The smell of death choked me, the last thing I saw was Bramblestar. "Good luck, Dustpelt, we'll never forget the strongest warrior in Thunderclan."

I smiled at the thought of me dying right in front of Tigerstar's son, must be an honour…

* * *

Just as I went for another gasp for air, I shuddered as my vision went dark and I couldn't move.

"Hey Dustpelt." Beside me stood a black tom with a white tail tip and a white dash on the chest with bright yellow eyes. "Ravenpaw?"

"Welcome to Starclan."

As soon as he had said that he vanished, I was alone again but I knew Ferncloud and the others would be waiting for me…

_**I'm so sorry that the ending was really sad but I hoped you liked it. Review and tell me how it was, I'll keep looking forward to some more ideas…**_


End file.
